


Уроки Макс

by NissaLi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissaLi/pseuds/NissaLi
Summary: — "Безумная Макс" к твоим услугам, — Мейфилд наигранно кланяется и убирает с лица рыжие пряди. — Как скажешь, буду твоим репетитором по скейтбордингу.
Kudos: 1





	Уроки Макс

— Что это такое?

Макс переводит взгляд на место, куда пальцем указывает Одиннадцать. Её любимый скейтборд, на котором часто разъезжает по городу или по школьному двору.

— Скейт, — пожимает хозяйка плечами, подталкивая доску к себе ногой. Колеса тихо стучат по асфальту, а Одиннадцать следит за всем этим с нескрываемым любопытством, взгляда не отводит. — Никогда не видела?  
— Видела, — коротко отвечает она. — В школе. Ты с Майком говорила. А потом упала.  
— А...— Макс отводит взгляд. Не привыкла ещё к манере речи новой подруги, то, как она отвечает коротко, но зато прямолинейно. — Оу...  
— Это была я. Извини, — девочка сначала смотрит прямо на Макс, но затем опускает взгляд, рассматривая носки обуви.  
— В смысле, ты была там, и… — девочка не успевает договорить, как Оди резко дёргает головой и скейтборд тут же откатывается из-под ноги собеседницы, подчиняясь силе телекинеза девочки.  
— В этом смысле. Поняла?

Макс молча кивает. Одиннадцать прикрывает глаза и молчит, не двигаясь. Если бы Макс её не знала, то подумала, что та не очень хорошо себя чувствует. 

— Поняла, — девочка поднимает скейтборд и глубоко вздыхает.  
— Злишься? — Одиннадцать даже глаза не открывает, но видно, что вслушивается напряжённо.  
— Да я уже забыла, — Макс неловко смеётся. — Ну упала и упала, с кем не бывает. Я и до этого себе много синяков набила, пока не научилась. 

Одиннадцать снова не говорит ни слова. Внимательным взглядом изучает скейтборд в руках Макс, но ничего не говорит. Ей интересно, это невооружённым взглядом видно. 

— Хочешь попробовать? — Макс улыбается, ставит доску на асфальт, отталкивается ногой и делает круг, не сводя с подруги взгляда.  
— А ты научишь? — Девочка слегка склоняет голову набок.  
— Мне не трудно, — Макс улыбается и тормозит рядом с Одиннадцать. — Хочешь научиться? Окей. Никто же не запрещает.  
— Я хочу попробовать, — кивает девочка и улыбается в ответ. — Так научишь?  
— "Безумная Макс" к твоим услугам, — Мейфилд наигранно кланяется и убирает с лица рыжие пряди. — Как скажешь, буду твоим репетитором по скейтбордингу.

***

— Не передумала? — Макс ставит доску на землю и поворачивает голову к Оди, стоящей неподалёку. Девочка внимательно следит за каждым движением, даже не шевельнётся лишний раз.  
— Я же пришла, — коротко отвечает она.  
— Твоя правда, — Макс пожимает плечами и неловко оглядывается по сторонам. — Ну что,начнём прямо сейчас?  
— Давай, — ещё один короткий кивок.  
— Окей, — Мейфилд берёт девочку за руку и подводит к доске, Одиннадцать всё также безмолвно следует за ней. — Итак. Если тебе расхочется, мы можем прекратить в любую секунду.  
— Поняла, — тихо отвечает Оди, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.  
— Отлично. Смотри как надо, запоминай, — произнеся это, Макс ставит одну ногу на доску, вторую оставляя на земле. — Сначала нужно научиться стоять. Ставишь одну ногу, второй отталкиваешься. Вот так. 

Девочка кивает подруге, несколько раз отталкивается от земли, а затем вскидывает вторую ногу. Едет немного вперёд, тормозит и оборачивается в сторону Одиннадцать. 

— Поняла? — Макс возвращается обратно. — Если что, я рядом. Показать ещё раз?  
— Я… попробую сама, — Оди коротко кивает и подходит к скейтборду. Медленно заносит ногу, ставит.  
— Старайся держать равновесие, — Макс стоит рядом, готовая если что придти на помощь,если подруга упадёт. — Чтобы не упасть.  
— Равновесие? Хорошо. Держать равновесие, — девочка глубоко вздыхает. Слабо отталкивается ногой, медленно катясь вперёд, Макс ободряюще кивает ей и идёт рядом. Воодушевлённая этим, Одиннадцать делает так ещё несколько раз, набирая скорость. Она закидывает ногу, и понимая, что её шатает из стороны в сторону, быстро спрыгивает на землю. 

Оди поворачивает голову в сторону, наблюдая за тем, как шурша колесами по асфальту, скейтборд укатывается вперёд. 

— Главное, что ты не упала, — оптимистичным тоном произносит Макс, подбегая к ней. — Сейчас принесу, погоди.  
— Не нужно, — качает Оди головой, делает жест рукой, останавливая подругу. Мейфилд удивлённо вскидывает бровь, но подругу слушает, и замирает на месте.

Одиннадцать же смотрит по сторонам, а затем, убедившись что никто не смотрит, вскидывает ладонь вперёд, слегка сжимает пальцы. Макс замечает какой у неё сосредоточенный взгляд, но рука напряжена не столь сильно. Девочка с помощью своей силы и не такие предметы двигала, потому и минуты не проходит, как скейтборд катится прямо к её ногам. 

— Держать равновесие, — спокойным тоном произносит она, вновь занося ногу. 

Следующая попытка оказывается лучше, и Оди держится немного дольше, чем в первый раз. Потом выходит уже не так хорошо и девочка, запнувшись, еле удерживается, чтобы не упасть. Но, несмотря на все мелкие неудачи и промахи, она упорно старается. Макс остаётся только удивиться такому стремлению. 

— Так, давай я встану там, — Мейфилд указывает на фонарный столб,стоящий неподалёку, — а ты попробуешь до меня доехать. А потом пойдём и возьмём себе по большой порции мороженого!  
— С шоколадом? — Улыбается Одиннадцать, едва приподняв кончики губ.  
— Какое хочешь, подруга, — подмигивает Макс и разворачивается в сторону фонаря. — Знаешь, после такого классного занятия нам не помешает подкрепиться, не думаешь?  
— Согласна, — кивает девочка и ставит ногу на доску.

Макс смотрит на неё, чуть прищурив глаза от слепящего солнца. У Одиннадцать уже стало что-то получаться, и видно, что чувствует она себя увереннее, чем в начале их "занятия". Это радует. Значит, день не пропал зря, верно? 

Оди отталкивается от земли и едет вперёд, стараясь удержать равновесие. Макс кивает ей и улыбается. Осталось совсем немного, только преодолеть небольшое расстояние, и…

Что-то попадает под колёса, и Одиннадцать, пошатнувшись, едва ли не падает. Макс кидается вперёд, протягивая ей руку, подруга тут же за неё хватается и спрыгивает на землю, по инерции делая ещё пару шагов вперёд. Оди пытается отдышаться и за руку Макс всё также сильно держится. 

— Ты молодец, — хлопает её по плечу Мейфилд. — Быстро учишься.  
— Спасибо, — Оди медленно отпускает чужую руку, заправляет прядь волос за ухо и улыбается. — Мне понравилось.  
— Вот и отлично, — Макс поднимает скейтборд. — А теперь погнали за мороженым.


End file.
